blacknwhitefandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon Familiars
The Dragon Familiars are familiars that were once in the service of Tsukuyomi, serving as different fragments, or one whole Dragon, the familiars can be replicated, but only Tsukuyomi can replicate all four to use and summon, although still being limited to one at a time, whereas his high-ranking servants, and indirectly, Solar, out of having Yuguretsuki in his possession. The Dragons are themed after different styles and are named by purpose. All Dragons bear the eye color or a slightly altered eye color of it's user. =Destruction= Otherwise known as Death, the Dragon of Destruction is a corrupted fragment of the pure Platinum familiar that Tsukuyomi controlled. The Dragon had only brought destruction, and it was used aside to Tsukuyomi's sword, to kill Uke Mochi, which had caused him to get outcast by his sister. The Destruction Dragon represents disgust, hate, and the intent to murder. The Dragon is used nothing more than as a weapon, but can be a companion to it's master were thaat the master to have no other companions. Tsukuyomi has only used the Dragon during wars to secure the moon from attacks. The Dragon can only be summoned out of the will to destroy things, and can be imbued to imbue attacks that also deal with destruction, such as pyromancy, and is capable of breathing fire. The Dragon is usually portrayed to be made out of pure shadow, but this isn't true. The Dragon's scales are so dark, that not even light would change the color of it's scales, only having it's mouth and eyes brighten. The Dragon can shadowform at will, but can be commanded to be used as a shield from it's thick scales. Presently, Solar is the only known summoner of the Destruction Dragon, which if he is infuriated, it will occasionally possess him. It's also believed that were Solar to die, the Dragon would then possess his body, trying to carry on whatever his last wish is, despite the Dragon's original purpose. =Devotion= The opposite of Destruction's feelings, the Dragon of Devotion is possessed by Yorihime Watatsuki, the Dragon gives off an aura of love and care, though the looming aura that should anyone harm an ally, it'd be quick to strangle you with it's whole body. The Dragon of Devotion mimicks Destruction's powers, although it's more of protection based and meant to safeguard things instead of destroying things. The Dragon is durable and has a passive regeneration to itself although only itself. The Dragon is summoned out of the will to fight for what the user thinks is right, and can only really be imbued with status ailment causing attacks. Like the Destruction Dragon, however, it's capable of breathing whatever alignment the user has. The Dragon is seen with white scales, and the scales are occasionally blinding when light hits it. It also gives off a feeling and representation of warmth, purity, and a calming nature, bringing it's allies at peace, though still a semi-focused rate. Though unlike the Destruction Dragon, the Devotion Dragon is incapable of having an aura of dread and bloodshed. It's believed that as long as the Dragon of Devotion is upon the battlefield, any ally that recieves a deathblow has a chance to survive at the skin of their teeth and still in fighting condition. But only if it's present, not before they recieve the deathblow and it isn't present. It is believed that Tsukuyomi used the formula of this familiar to help create the moon's ability to wash away impurity and leave everyone living. =Guardian= Toyohime's Dragon, the Guardian Dragon gives off the impression of a steel wall that always seems to get in the way of attacks. Whenever it's present, Toyohime will passively regenerate any wounds that she possesses. It's also capable of forming arcane shields. It has no specific aura with it, as well as just simply coming out of nowhere in the blue, as if it has it's own will compared to being based on the summoner's will. It also has magic power regeneration and armor boosting with it's presence. The Dragon is of a silvery white color Aside to that, it never really stands out. Tsukuyomi had used this familiar often as a shield. =Life and Death= The ultimate Dragon, now possessed by Mitsuzosake Watatsuki, it's a combination of all three, and can be shifted to be of various purposes. The Dragon's color is platinum. During the last bits of the Lunarian-Gensoukyou War (First one), Tsukuyomi had summoned this Dragon to deal with numerous youkai.